


No Regrets

by InsanityAtBest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Night, Questions, Reader-Insert, Skaikru!You, Wishful Thinking, seclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa finds you thinking in a quiet place and answers a question that's been bothering you for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

There was a time when Lexa didn't belong to the people.

There was a time when she was only yours.

To be honest, she was yours from the start.

She found your ship that day in the woods and she even found you now when you don't want to be found.

The people of the sky fell, a village burned and now three hundred joined them in a fiery grave.

 

You sit in the grove and smile at the nearly silent footsteps that stop behind you.

"You've trained me too well," you whisper.

A flicker of a smile appeared on your face.

She doesn't respond but sits on the grass with you knees bent and entwined with one another.

You can feel her watching you eyes questioning and mind open.

You don't even have an answer for your questions let alone hers.

In lieu of speaking, you stare at the sky where space should meet atmosphere and sigh.

Everything was so much simpler before the 100 fell from the sky.

So many lives lost...

"Do you ever regret finding me in the woods that day? "

The words are thoughtless as they spill from your lips but you need to know.

You turn back to Lexa eyes pleading.

Lexa exhales and the sound is loud in the night.

You look at her and are awed by the way she focuses on you so deeply with her face so soft.

"I don't regret anything. " 

The words are intimate in their whisper and you close your eyes breathing them in.

Lexa moves closer to you and you can feel the weight of her palm on the nape of your neck.

Your mouth dries as her skin touches yours.

There's a gentle pressure pulling you into her and you don't fight it leaning in with it instead.

Your foreheads touch.

You open your eyes and see her watching you slack-jawed.

You both exhale shakily.

She swallows thickly before speaking.

"I could never regret your fall just like I could never regret you. "

You feel your cheeks warm and move in eyes fluttering when your lips make contact with hers.

It's a give and take; guilt and comfort mixing together with every brush of your lips.

Your feelings for Lexa take the guilt's place and you have no regrets as she pushes you into the grass.


End file.
